


I Could Have Danced All Night

by Mostly_natm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_natm/pseuds/Mostly_natm
Summary: Data and Geordi dance in the holodeck.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song I Could Have Danced All Night, sung by Faultline! If you can read and listen to music at the same time, it may be nice to have it on!

There was a tune in the air. It was so light that it was floating. It created an atmosphere with the most gentle of touches, and then retreated to the sidelines, leaving room for two Starfleet officers to take center stage.

Their hands were intertwined, and as were their hearts. With their movements synchronized, they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. It was Data’s turn to lead, and Geordi was happy to follow.

“You’re forgetting something, Data.” Data’s eyes flickered as he searched his memory banks and Geordi’s face for a clue to what that could be. When he came up empty, it was shown in the way his eyebrows raised and his head shook.

“What?” Geordi’s laugh made the little tune retreat further into the background.

“Well, seems like every person I’ve danced with has made it a point to step on my feet at least once. It looks like you didn’t get the memo.” 

“I am sorry. Were you injured?” As he spoke, Data led Geordi through a slow spin. 

“No, it’s never been enough to end the dance altogether. Usually I just stop and shake it off.” His smile lingered. “I’m glad that I don’t need to stop with you.” The corners of Data’s mouth twitched. “Were you on the bridge when I commed the Captain this morning?”

“No.” Geordi’s laugh returned.

“So, I was running a level 2 diagnostic on the artificial gravity system, and there was a slight fluctuation in efficiency on deck 8, near the captain’s quarters. I reported it to the Captain, and he asked if it posed any threat to the crew. Then, he told me to take my time correcting it. I guess he liked the extra bounce in his step.” 

“A ‘bounce in his step’ would indicate that he is walking in a manner that conveys happiness or confidence. Yes, I suppose that would be pleasant.” They spun again, this time in the opposite direction. There were a few comfortable moments where neither of them had a thing to say. The tune came out only slightly from the sidelines during them, and retreated again when they were over.

“Data...” Geordi’s gaze rose and settled on Data’s curious face. “You’re the reason for the bounce in my step.”

“I am your slight fluctuation in the efficiency of the artificial gravity system.” 

“That’s right.” Geordi’s hand departed from Data’s shoulder and landed softly on his cheek. Time seemed to slow. “You’re beautiful.” From Geordi’s perspective, Data glowed and shimmered with an incalculable number of colors, none of which were visible to the human eye. With very few exceptions, Data truly was the most beautiful thing in Geordi’s universe.

“As are you.” Data’s visual sensors and positronic brain worked in tandem to map out every square yoctometer of Geordi’s face. He knew the distance between the bottom of his nose and the top of his lip. He knew the average length of the hairs in his eyebrows. He even knew the exact depth of his Cupid’s bow. But it was in his familiarity, the way that the sight of him made the connections in his brain light up, that he could truly see his beauty. Data dipped Geordi back, and when they surfaced, the distance between them was nonexistent. Once again, time slowed. The tune left, and the only thing that remained was Geordi’s heartbeat and Data’s consistent, calculated blinking. Geordi’s hands sunk below Data’s shoulders to sit delicately on his hips. Their lips took their time colliding. There was no rush. Data felt the warmth that Geordi provided. It was moments like these that made him believe that maybe he was closer to understanding what it meant to be human than he thought. Their lips didn’t part until what must have been a full minute passed. Data’s pull was inescapable, and so Geordi couldn’t bring himself to move very far away. His head rested upon his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life in your arms.” With a sigh, Geordi’s entire frame seemed to relax. 

“That would not be practical.” 

“No, but it sure would be nice.” His voice, partially absorbed by the fabric of Data’s uniform, came out muffled. Data’s eyebrows raised as he accepted Geordi’s point.

“Yes. I do find your company to be...pleasant.” He nodded to himself. “Geordi, I encountered a situation that I did not understand today.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“I was approached in Ten Forward by Ensign Maeda, Ensign Hill, and Lieutenant Kepler. They mentioned you, and began to inquire about the state of our relationship. They appeared to be under the impression that I am not capable of showing you the affection that you deserve. They insisted that they were attempting to prevent a potential heartbreak. They then brought up the subject of marriage, and I said that it was a possibility that we had not yet discussed. That appeared to be an incorrect answer, as they—” It was muffled as his words were, but it did not go unnoticed. Geordi was snoring. All evening, time seemed to be trudging slowly along, without a care in the world. Now, it was obvious that it had been sprinting. There was no longer a reason for Geordi to be on his feet, so Data took him off of them with a careful reconfiguration. “Computer, end program.” At his command, the dance floor, windows, and potted plants basking beside them disappeared. The tune finally retired.

When Geordi awoke, his VISOR had long since been set on the surface beside his bed. He saw nothing, but he could feel the tension on the sheets from Data’s weight upon them. It brought a small smile to his lips. His reach extended and retracted until his VISOR sat once more in its place. “Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

“I must have fallen asleep.” Geordi’s voice stretched as he did. He settled his head back into his pillow and gazed at Data.

“Yes. It was late.” 

“How late? I have to make my shift.” Geordi began to rise, but Data’s firm touch on his shoulder pulled him back.

“Your shift does not begin for another 3 hours, 21 minutes, and 47 seconds. You may continue to rest.” 

“If I left now, I’d have time to recalibrate the power couplings in engineering.” It was an argument that he knew he would lose. Still, it was now Data’s move.

“However, if you left now, I would miss you, and you would not have time to recalibrate the pressure sensors in my lips.” Checkmate. If Geordi was drinking, he would have spat it out.

“Data! You’d miss me?” His face was split in the brightest of grins.

“Yes. I do not understand your shock.” 

“It’s just that—” His point was abandoned when his head caught up with his heart. “Oh, Data. I always have time to recalibrate your pressure sensors.” With a gentle touch, Geordi brought Data’s lips to his own. It was over in a few seconds, with a light smack. He removed his VISOR, but had his face buried in Data’s chest before he could put it away. It remained just barely in the ghost of his grasp. Data reciprocated the affection by pulling him closer until not even a digital file could fit in the space between them. 

“I hope your sleep is sufficient.” Data’s voice was a comforting whisper in the dark.

“It will be.” In Data’s arms, how could it not?


End file.
